1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for stabilization of cyanohydrins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that strong acids such as sulfuric acid and phosphoric acid are used to stabilize cyanohydrins. It is also known from Japanese patent application 58/92,648 to use optionally substituted aromatic sulfonic acids to stabilize alpha cyano-3-phenoxy-benzyl alcohol against reversion to the corresponding aldehyde. However, the use of strong acids, including the above, have been found unsatisfactory to stabilize (optically-active) cyanohydrins for several reasons, including (a) degradation of residual aldehyde present in cyanohydrins, (b) absorption of moisture from wet products to form an aqueous phase in which the acid concentrates, and (c) low solubility in any organic phase containing the cyanohydrins. The present invention provides an improved process for the stabilization of cyanohydrins or a solution thereof in an inert solvent.